Zurdonia on the Pacific Front (official report)
The Kingdom of Zurdonia has faced many problems in the Atlantis Civil war. This is the official report of the war according to the Kingdom of Zurdonia. This is the only report written on the conflice. First Strike First Strike took place at 3:07 Pacific Standard Time. The First Strike is when the TRF threw a fire cracker into the back yard of Premier Riley's house. No one was injured and no return fire was ever shot but this is known as the start of the pacific front. Cheap Shot Cheap Shot took place at 7:42 AM Pacific Standard Time. Cheap shot was when a TRF member fired three shots with a C02 pistol at Premier Riley on his way to school. Senator Logan returned fire from across the alley way from the Parliament House. Days of Death (September 23rd-24th 2010) Fall The Fall was the first loss the Kingdom of Zurdonia has expirenced. The battle started at 4:00 PM Pacific Standard Time and ended at 6:02 PM Pacific Standard Time. The Battle was fought with airsoft gun's. The TRF had a total of eight soldiers and 11 airsoft guns and the KIngdom of Zurdonia had seven soldiers and 10 airsoft guns. The battle took place at the TRF's main bace and around the street were the Kingdom placed there main bace. Communication was not through any radio system. Alley The Alley was the first major battle of the pacific front. The battle started at 3:34 Pacific Standard Time and ended at 5:04 Pacific Standard Time. The battle was fought with airsoft guns and home made smoke bombs. There were a total of five TRF soldiers with eight airsoft guns and a total of three Zurdonian Soldiers with five airsoft guns. The battle took place on the blocked off alley way between the Zurdonian Parliament house and the House of Premier Riley. The communications of the Kingdom of Zurdonia was by radio and the TRF's communication was by phone. Parliament The Parliament battle was a battle between the TRF's invaders and the Zurdonian defending forces. There were five Zurdonian soldies that were placed in prime fighting positions were they could hold there ground. Also the Zurdonian soldiers had the higher ground because they could set up sniping positions in the tree house above the battle field. The only thing that almost evened the odds was that the TRF had 11 and the Kingdom of Zurdonia had 5. The Kingdom of Zurdonia also had the upper had in communication and battle plans because Premier Riley got all of his battle plans emailed from the Headquarters and could update all of the Zurdonians with his advanced radio and communications system. The battle was fought with airsoft guns and home made smoke grenades. The base of operations for the TRF is not available at this time but it is belived to be in the Parliament House's yard. Sweep Sweep was not a battle but a talk between the Premier and Tyler. Tyler and the Premier decided to not stop the fighting because Tyler refused to sign treaty. The battling was going to continue through the night so all members of the Zurdonian Military other the Senator Kevin slept at the parliament house. eight TRF soldiers slept at the TRF main bace. Night Watch Nothing happened during this mission. Category:Documents